


Nightmares

by intrpidbhaviors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having nightmares, Stiles goes to talk about them to Scott - and Derek, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

He stood in the center of a strange courtyard. Four walls surrounded him, all made of white bricks. There was no roof, only the moon shining down on him rising from the horizon. He didn’t know what was going on. That was when he heard the creature moving quickly all around him. “Scott?” he called out.

A voice hissed at him. “ _Wrong answer,_ ” it said. Stiles recognized that voice. He couldn’t tell who it was. The creature continued to run past him, making him turn in circles. At one point, Stiles could feel a scratch against his stomach. Three large tears in his torso were revealed. Blood began to rush out – quickly. Falling forward, Stiles clutched his stomach. He looked in the direction of the creature and saw who it was.

“Derek,” he breathed. From the shadows was Derek Hale. His eyes were glowing a bright red. Derek let out a roar.

“Now you recognize me. It’s too late, Stiles. _You’re going to die_ ,” said Derek. Derek approached Stiles, and kicked him in the head. Stiles, who fell backward, felt a pounding in his head. His hands, which were holding onto his torso, now moved to his head. And that was when he noticed it.

_Six fingers,_ he thought.

Derek seemed to notice also, for he roared once more before dissolving into nothing.

Stiles blacked out.

He awoke to find himself sitting up in bed, screaming out. A large body held him down, shushing him and soothing him. “It’s okay,” breathed the voice. “It’s okay. You’re safe with me.” Stiles looked up and saw Derek holding him. He could breathe once more. It had been a dream. Just a dream.

“Derek,” said Stiles. “What’s going on?”

“It was a nightmare,” said the werewolf. “It was all a nightmare.” Derek continued to hug the teenager. “You’re okay now.”

 ~ ~ ~

Stiles found himself in Derek’s kitchen. With the nightmare still fresh in his mind, Stiles could barely remember all that had happened before falling asleep. “How did I end up here?” he asked.

“You don’t remember?” asked Derek. He had prepared two mugs of tea for both of them.

“No, not really. All I can go back to is the nightmare.”

“Oh,” Derek replied. He seemed to be somewhat sad over the response, as if he expected Stiles to say something else. Brushing the feeling off quickly, he then said, “We ended up here after a date. Your father had taken you to school and afterwards, we went out with Scott and Allison. We saw a movie and after, I drove you here. You said you were really tired so I tucked you into my bed.” Stiles could tell there was something else Derek wasn’t telling him.

“And?”

“Well, you had the nightmare.” _Sure,_ thought Stiles. They both remained silent. Derek turned on a television and SportsCenter played softly in the background.

“You watch ESPN?” asked Stiles.

“Yeah. I like baseball,” replied the werewolf. Stiles was amazed. He assumed the Sourwolf was more of a reader. Shrugging it off, Stiles took a sip of his tea. Derek watched the television screen, then quickly shut it off. “So, what happened in your nightmare?”

Stiles recounted the horrifying dream. Derek held his breath the entire time, making sure he made no sound. “…and I noticed my hand had six fingers. That’s how you – or the creature – disappeared and I woke up.” Stiles looked down, staring at his mug. Although it was now empty, he pretended to take another sip before placing the mug back down. Derek looked worried.

“Stiles, do you know why I brought you back here?” asked Derek.

“You said I was really tired… that wasn’t it, was it?”

“No. I did attack you Stiles, and it was only after that I realized what I had done but I’m sorry.” Stiles lifted up his shirt and saw bandages all over his stomach. He began to feel dizzy, and put his shirt down.

“Derek, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know.” And the werewolf was silent. Stiles then began to feel a throbbing pain growing in his head. He felt as though someone – Derek – had kicked him in the face. “ _I don’t know and I’m sorry,_ ” cried Derek.

“It’s…” Stiles couldn’t say it was okay when it wasn’t. He had been viciously attacked by someone he loved and who had loved him back. He closed his mouth and looked down. _What the hell do I do?_ He could hear Derek sobbing real tears, and wanted nothing more but to hug him. Stiles got up, and began to embrace Derek when he saw his hands once more. _Six fingers,_ he thought.

Derek noticed this also, and let out a roar. His eyes glowed bright red once more before the entire scene vanished before Stiles.

And he ended up back in bed. His own bed. He wasn’t screaming this time. He only breathed rapidly and was sweating. He jumped out and peeled off the clothes, which had begun to stick to him due to the large amount of sweat he had produced. Stiles walked to the bathroom and turned on the lights. He saw his naked reflection staring back at him. Closing the door behind him, Stiles locked the door and looked at his fingers. _Five fingers,_ he thought. Letting out a sigh, Stiles walked towards the shower and turned the water on. He felt the warmth of the water touch his fingertips before going inside and closing the curtain.

The water felt great against his pale skin, and Stiles became more relaxed. He closed his eyes and began to think of the day when Derek had arrived in his house, obviously drunk, and kissing him.

Stiles had begun to apply body wash over his body when he heard a rumbling from the bathroom sink. Peering out the curtain, he saw his phone vibrating. Someone was calling him. _When did I bring my phone with me?_ he thought.

Stiles shut the curtain and didn’t move. _Someone’s broken into the house,_ he thought. “Hello?” he called out. Stiles heard the door open, and heard footsteps approaching him. “Who- who’s there?” he asked. He could see the outline of a figure through the curtain, and it stood. It didn’t move. Stiles held his breath before the figure made a motion; it turned around and left Stiles alone. The figure closed the door, and left. Stiles breathed out. He reached for the bottle of shampoo before looking at his fingers once more. _Six_ fingers.

And Stiles found himself in his bedroom. He opened his eyes. Everything was calm and peaceful. Sunlight poured through the window. Stiles sat up and checked his fingers. Five fingers.

Letting out a sigh, Stiles got up and looked around him. Everything was exactly how it was the day before. He even saw the blue shirt he’d accidentally taken from Derek. _They were just nightmares_ , he thought. Only nightmares.

 ~ ~ ~

Stiles walked into the high school, Scott by his side. He’d just finished telling him about the dreams and Scott had listened to every word. “So, what do you think it means?” asked Stiles.

“Me? How should I know? Maybe they’re just nightmares.” Stiles let out a sigh, and they reached Allison and Lydia, who were both whispering in discussion.

“Just shh,” said Lydia. “Hey guys. How are you?”

“What were you two…?” began Scott.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Allison. “Uh, so class.” She pointed to the hallway, and motioned for Scott to join her. Scott shrugged before grabbing Allison’s hand and walking her.

“What was up with that?” asked Stiles. Lydia simply smiled, and walked away. “Yeah, ‘cause that helps!” shouted Stiles. He shook his head and headed to class.

 ~ ~ ~

School had ended, and Stiles was eager to get home. He had managed to get through the day without thinking about his nightmares, and couldn’t wait for the weekend to start. He had Allison’s party to look forward to, and he and Scott were not going to waste one moment to figure out what his dreams were telling him. They both met up by the Jeep. After climbing in, Stiles drove them to a fast food restaurant, ordering food for the both of them.

After parking, Stiles sighed and began. “Alright, so we know that the dreams are directly related to Derek Hale.”

“Yeah, and you still haven’t told me-”

“Scott, I’m not done. It’s whenever he’s about to turn into a werewolf and shred me to bits that I wake up. His eyes go from blue to red, meaning that, in my subconscious, he’s still an Alpha.”

“Okay, but you still-”

“Still not done! Also, Derek does physical harm to me. The first time, he scratched my stomach. Second time, he turned into an Alpha and was about to attack me. The third time, he didn’t get to attack me – which I find strange. I was _very_ vulnerable.”

“And I get it but-”

“AND THEN… well I actually didn’t really have much to say I just wanted to-“

“Then will you let me talk?”

“FINE. What?”

“Why exactly would you dream of Derek like that? I mean, I know you said he went over to your place, but you’re not telling me that you guys are… well… together, are you?”

“Actually…” Stiles took a deep breath. “I kind of am.” Somehow, Scott’s reaction was surprising to Stiles. “Wait, why are you smiling?”

“Remember this morning, when Lydia and Allison were all whispering and everything?”

“Yeah… wait do they _know_?”

“Apparently, we all know. Including Jackson.”

“Oh, fu- AHH!” Stiles had let out a yell at the sight of none other than Derek Hale in front of the Jeep. Sticking his head out the window, Stiles said, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I heard your conversation. You know, you guys _really_ need to start having more conversations in private places.” Derek walked over to Stiles’ Jeep, resting his arms against the right window where Scott sat. “Are you going to invite me in or am I going to have to let myself in?” Stiles unlocked the doors and Derek climbed in.

_Great,_ thought Stiles. _Just great._

“So, gentlemen, what are we discussing?”

“Oh, nothing you haven’t already heard,” muttered Stiles.

“Stiles had a nightmare last night. Or a couple.”

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles glared at Derek. “Ok, sorry I asked.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just kind of awkward talking to you _and_ my best friend about this… They were about you.” Stiles retold the nightmares once more to Derek.

“Huh,” responded Derek after listening.

“Yeah,” was Stiles’ only response. Stiles heard a vibration; Scott’s phone had begun to ring.

“I’ll be back, guys. It’s Allison.” Scott got out of the Jeep and walked a distance from the car.

“So you were having nightmares about me.” It sounded more like a statement than a question.

“Yeah, and I was going to tell you. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea…”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. It’s weird, though. How you’re afraid of me.”

“What?” Derek chuckled.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. Maybe you can handle me, like right now, but seeing me as a werewolf, as an Alpha, has left your subconscious scared of me.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make sense. Why am I not trembling in fear when I see you in person, like right now?” Derek pondered for a moment.

“Maybe it’s because I can do this…” he leaned in and kissed Stiles. “…and you _actually enjoy it_.” Stiles stared at Derek. His facial features were still the same. There was a soft look on his face. He was human. Stiles then smiled, and kissed him back.

Scott opened the door, and put his phone away. “Allison said the party starts at eight. You guys want to get ready?”

“Sure,” said Stiles. “I’ll see you there later, alright?” Derek nodded. He climbed out the car and let the two teenagers drive away.

 ~ ~ ~

It was seven forty five and Stiles was pulling up to the Argent’s house. He had taken the opportunity to dress up a bit, wearing a nice shirt with some pants. Stiles walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Allison, wearing a dark red blouse and a pair of jeans, greeted him. “I think Scott’s setting up a table in the back. SCOTT! Stiles is here!”

“Thanks, Allison. You look very nice, by the way.”

“Thank you. It was mainly Lydia’s idea…” She walked away, muttering something about needing to grab drinks.

Stiles reached the room, and saw Scott trying to assemble a table’s legs. “How the… Hey Stiles! Can you help me here? I’m struggling with this stupid thing.”

“Sure,” replied Stiles. “Listen, Derek’s coming over tonight. Are you gonna be fine on your own tonight?”

“Yeah. Allison, remember?”

“What?” shouted Allison.

“Nothing,” said Scott.

“Right, right. I forgot you guys were a thing.” They assembled the table and put things in place.

It wasn’t long before the party started and guests arrived. Lydia, with Jackson in hand, walked around. Scott and Allison tried their best to both host _and_ have fun. And Stiles waited.

He waited for Derek to show up.

It wasn’t until ten thirty that the werewolf made his appearance. Stiles had been walking around and saw Derek standing in the dark, lighting a cigarette. “You know those are bad for you, right? Lung cancer and all that.”

“You’re really lecturing _me_ on cigarettes? Mister ‘Drinks When My Dad’s Not Around’?”

“Yeah,” replied Stiles. Derek put away the lighter, holding the cigarette in his fingers before kissing Stiles. He put his arms around his shoulders, and the two made out for a while before finally having to breathe for air. “How come you’re hiding back here?” asked Stiles.

“I don’t like people,” replied the Sourwolf.

“Shame. Some people actually find you interesting.”

“Oh really?” asked a flirty Derek. “ _Like who?_ ”

“Why don’t we go back to your place and find out?”

“I thought we were waiting.”

“I can’t wait any more. If I’m going to be killed by a blood thirsty Alpha, I think I’d want him to tear me up in the bedroom, first.” Derek snickered and kissed Stiles once more, the two walking towards Stiles’ Jeep, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the first two, and its conclusion.  
> I decided to finish this up because I wanted to write Sterek AUs plus I have become a bit busy. As finals are approaching, I won't have much time to write for the series and figured it would be best to have some definite conclusion.  
> I hope you all enjoy it and always feel free to leave comments!


End file.
